


as simple as this

by besidemethewholedamntime



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, bungee jumping, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/pseuds/besidemethewholedamntime
Summary: "When she came up with this plan to bungee jump off a cliff as a way for them to spend time together as a couple, she was drunk. Then, the next time she mentioned it, it was a joke because she’d just seen pictures on Facebook from when Bobbi had convinced a reluctant Hunter to do it."Robbie and Daisy go bunjee jumping. A prompt fill for my bean, whistlingwindtree.





	as simple as this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> hello! Here's the prompt fill for 'If I die, I'm never speaking to you again.' It's light and funny with no hint of angst in sight!  
> Also, I'm absolutely no expert on bungee jumping off the side of a cliff (or even if it is possible at all) so please bear with me. It seems like it could be plausible?  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy <3

They stand at the edge of the cliff, the ground below looking terrifyingly far away. The trees below obscure the actual bottom, adding a whole new level of fear that Daisy simply cannot comprehend. Heights have never been her favourite thing. Not her worst, but definitely not her favourite.

“I’m sure there’s some other thing we could do for fun.” Daisy turns to Robbie who laughs without looking at her, sorting the ropes in his hands. “You know, like a movie or something. That would be fun.”

“It would be fun,” Robbie agrees too easily, meaning she already knows he won’t go for it. “So will this.”

Daisy risks another look over the edge, the trees waving menacingly in the breeze below. When she came up with this plan to bungee jump off a cliff as a way for them to spend time together as a couple, she was drunk. Then, the next time she mentioned it, it was a joke because she’d just seen pictures on Facebook from when Bobbi had convinced a reluctant Hunter to do it. It was something funny that she never expected in a million years would happen.

Yet here she is. Looking off a cliff that might as well be Everest for the flips her stomach is doing.

She hears Robbie laugh behind her again. “I thought you liked the adrenaline rush, _chica._ ”

“The adrenaline rush of motorbikes and hot-air ballooning and swimming with dolphins, yeah. Propelling myself off a cliff with what looks like the thinnest cord you could get, not so much.”

“You’ll be fine,” he says assuredly, flashing her a grin. The grin that usually melts her and makes her knees like jelly.

She just scoffs and turns back to the cliff edge. This seems like a horrendously bad idea. Is it just her or does the ground actually get further away the more she looks at it? Shuddering, Daisy turns away. If worst comes to worst, at least it’ll be a quick death, and bungee jumping isn’t the worst way to go. Sure, it seems pretty dumb, but at least it’s no ‘eating medicine that’s out of date’ or ‘using private parts as piranha bait’. (Yes, she checked out the ‘Dumb Ways to Die’ video before coming, just to ensure that bungee jumping wasn’t on there.)

“If by ‘fine’ you mean ‘turned into a human pancake’ then yeah, I guess I will be.”

“You’re being dramatic.” Robbie clips and buckles things together. When she agreed to come up here he seemed like a great expert. Now he just seems like her boyfriend. A hero, for sure. Bungee jumping prodigy? Well, that one is still up for debate.

“Look, if we were standing at the side of a swimming pool, maybe I’d concede to the idea of being dramatic. The truth is that we’re standing hundreds of feet up in the air, with absolutely no clue how far down the ground below is.”

He quirks up an eyebrow. “I could tell you how high it is if you want. I googled it before we came.”

“No!” She presses her hand over her ears. “I don’t want to know.”

“Suit yourself.” He holds out a harness for her to take. “It’s time.”

Begrudgingly she comes over to take it from him, stepping into it with a bit more force than is necessary. She might not want to, but she’ll do it. She’s Daisy Johnson, and she won’t back down from a fight, even if it is with a harness and the side of Everest. She’ll do it and she’ll throw herself off the damn Mountain so it can’t torment her anymore.

It’s a lovely thought, and lasts for as long as it takes for Robbie to harness her in tightly and clip the ropes to her side.

“You’re shaking,” her tells her, touching her cheek lightly with his fingertips. “You don’t have to do it, you know. We can go home and watch a movie or something. Get dinner. You’ve got nothing to prove.”

She gives herself a second to lean into his touch but then looks him straight into his lovely eyes, chin held obstinate. “No. We’re doing this. I didn’t come all the way out here to be bested.”

“Fair enough.” He leads her to the edge. “You trust me?”

With all her heart. “Usually, sure. But this is my life we’re dealing with here.”

“You wound me, Daisy. Really wound me.” But he’s laughing so it’s alright. No harm done.

Robbie gives her a brief overview of the rope, explaining how it works and what she’s to do and so on. She nods, religiously drinking in every detail, not giving the cliff the satisfaction of her fear.

Then it comes to the jump.

She waits at the edge. Robbie gives her a thumbs up.

“You ready?”

She nods, teetering. Just before she goes, she gives him a long, hard look.

“Just so you know: if I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”

Robbie grins at her and her knees go to jelly. “Noted, _chica_ ,” he says, and pushes her over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave kudos/comments. Please feel free not to. Either way, I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
